Canii (5e Race)
Canii "Never ask a hellhound canii if they're 'a good boy'. I'm going to have to find myself a new assistant, thanks to that very question." -Quora Quota, in his book The Unknown Races of Gelondi Physical Description Aside from the great dane subrace-which normally almost always exceed six feet of height-canii are a shorter kind of humanoid, with most of them not surpassing four feet of height, though a few may. They are roughly around the same size as halflings, however they have the appearance of dogs that walk on two legs. Due to this, they have a large variety of appearances, a list too long to be kept in a small page. History The canii race's history is one that has existed in the feywild, for a long period of time, living among the other beings in the plane in harmony, until the formation of the race known as the tabaxi. When the canii had learned of this race's formation, centuries after their occurrence, the canii all had a mass leave of the feywild, to prepare for a great war, for cats and dogs naturally were foes. However, years after they had all left, as they prepared, they had learned that the tabaxi were more peaceful than they had first thought, though now the race was stranded on the new material plane, curious as to what this new world had in store for them. Not many years have passed after their appearance, less than several decades, so many still feel that the material plane is a brand new, and terrifying, world. Society Canii are a very social species, with them growing incredibly depressive and sluggish when they are separated from other creatures for a long period of time. Due to this, groups are often closer than family, and are called 'packs', with one leader being the alpha. These packs are usually only consisted of canii, however if the pack all unanimously trusts another humanoid, they may be allowed into the pack. Relationships Due to their fey heritage, the canii are typically regarded as being friendly companions by most humanoids that either originate or have a positive connection with the feywild. Many races also enjoy the canii as companions, seeing them as cuddly and friendly beings that deserve their affection. However, the tabaxi still hold a grudge against the canii, due to their eagerness to start a war with their race, causing a lot of tension between them and the canii. Canii Personality You can use the Canii Quirks table to determine a personality quirk for a canii character or to inspire how your character might act. Canii Quirks Canii Names Canii names typically sound fairly similar to most names one would give actual pets, however their names typically sound much more graceful when spoken in the Sylvan tongue. Male: Cruiser, Sigmund, Omega, Doodle Female: Paradise, Kayle, Lolita, Cassidy Canii Traits Friendly dog-like humanoids, canii make excellent party faces in most groups of adventurers. Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 1. Age. Canii do not live quite as long as humans do, however to compensate their maturity comes faster than most races. Canii are considered mature around age 10, and most only live to be 60 or rarely 70 years old. Alignment. Canii naturally possess the urge to be loyal to many things, causing them to lean towards Lawful alignments. Size. Most of the Canii race are smaller than most humans, around the same height and weight as halflings. Your size is Small. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Darkvision. ''You have 60 ft. of Darkvision. ''Keen Smell. You have advantage on Perception checks that rely on smell. Bite. ''You have sharp canine teeth, allowing you to tear through flesh. Your unarmed strikes deal 1d4 piercing damage, and you may use your Dexterity modifier instead of Strength if you choose. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Sylvan. Canii Subraces Great Dane Great Dane canii are known for being particularly large and powerful, compared to other canii, and also have a reputation for their courage among their kin. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2. Size Increase. ''Your size increases from Small to Medium. ''Natural Courage. ''You have advantage on saving throws against frightening effects. ''Overwhelming Height. ''You have proficiency in Intimidation. '''Wolf Wolf canii are more ferocious and wild than the rest of their kin, with them appearing less graceful but still sleek and beastial. '''''Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2. ''Pack Tactics. ''You have advantage on attack rolls against a creature if at least one of your allies is within 5 ft. of the creature, and the ally isn't incapacitated. ''Overwhelming Speed. ''You have proficiency in Acrobatics. Husky Husky canii are a very friendly subrace, one that is adapted to protecting others and the cold of the arctic. They are also known for their superb jumping height, which may allow them to leap over most people. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Charisma score increases by 2. ''Climate Adapted. ''You have resistance to cold-type damage, and are adapted to cold climates and mountains. ''Arctic Leap. ''Your long jump is 20 ft. and your high jump is 10 ft. You don't need a running start to make these jumps. ''Overwhelming Fluff. ''You have proficiency in Persuasion. Blink Dog Blink Dog canii are descended from the blink dogs of the Feywild, and possess the ability to temporarily blink in and out of existence. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Wisdom score increases by 2. ''Teleport. ''You know the misty step spell, and may cast it without a spell slot or components. After using this trait, you must take a short or long rest before using it again. Fey Ancestry. You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can't put you to sleep. ''Eye of the Fey. ''You have proficiency in Perception. Hellhound ''' Hellhound canii are descended from the hell hounds from the Nine Hells, and possess a few of their fiendish traits. They are the most common of the canii to be aligned with evil. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Constitution score increases by an additional 1, and your Intelligence score increases by 1. ''Hellish Resistance. ''You have resistance to fire-type damage. ''Fire Breath. ''You can use your action to exhale flames of hellfire. When you use your fire breath, every creature in a 15 foot cone coming from yourself must make a Dexterity saving throw. The DC for this saving throw equals '''8 + your Constitution modifier + your proficiency bonus. A creature takes 2d6 fire damage on a failed save, and half as much damage on a successful one. The damage increases to 3d6 at 6th level, 4d6 at 11th level, and 5d6 at 16th level. After you use your fire breath, you can’t use it again until you complete a short or long rest. ''Tongue of Hell. ''You have proficiency in Deception.Category:Races